Sanctuary
A sanctuary is the equivalent of a temple in vanilla RoN, and is vital for a variety of reasons: *It increases the city's national borders, hit points, and attack range, essentially making it (much) harder to capture. *The Sanctuary also researches religion . Despite the increasingly agnostic nature of the modern world, religion is not to be sniffed at and is a vital component for some technologies. *As a building dedicated to propagating the metaphysical ideologies of your nation, the Sanctuary also serves to convert the denizens of your colony to your cause. As such, a variety of foot mercenaries are available for duty from the Sanctuary. The Sanctuary may appear to be a smallish temple or church based in a crowded graveyard. By the Imperial Era, however, it can be converted into a large and magnificent complex, dwarfing even the city boroughs around it. *Protestant factions: cathedral - trains chaplains. *Catholics: basilica. *Orthodox: lavra - a lavra is capable of extensive LOS, making it useful for exploration/surveillance *North Asia, South Asia: temple. Korean temples can spawn Angry Mobs, while Indian ones can spawn fakirs. *Ottomans: jami' *Iranians: Masjid Religion Unlike Rise of Kings, religion now has minimal effects but generally, under Green-type governments (Liberalism, Democracy, Welfare State), religious unrest can occur: this has the following results: *Protestantism: -1 for ever religious site in your nation that is not a cathedral *Catholicism: -2 for every religious site in your nation that is not a basilica *Orthodoxy: -3 for every religious site in your nation that is not a lavra. *Islam: -1 for ever cathedral, basilica, and lavra in your territory; -3 for every temple in your territory. *Buddhism/Animism: continuous loss of happiness for each religious site in your nation that is not a temple. Note: aside from the effects suffered under Buddhism or Animism, these penalties are only applied each time you research a green government tech. Example: Iran, a Muslim nation, researches Republic and has 3 jami' and masajid, but has two temples captured from another player. Following the research of Republic, the happiness penalty from religous unrest is -6. Effects of each building: *Temple: generates +x happiness, where x is the number of alliances you have made. *Lavra: generates +x happiness, where x is the number of lavras in your territory, multiplied by your level in religious research and divided by your level in scientific research and rounded down. Ergo if you have 3 lavras, but you have attained Mechanical Science (Level 6) and Missionaries (Level 2), the amount of happiness generated by each Lavra is 1. *Jami': generates y happiness whenever you form a new alliance with another faction, where y is the number of jami'at constructed in the other party's territory. *Basilica: generates happiness whenever a new missionary is raised. The amount of happiness is based on your level in religious research (a maximum of 3 is possible) *Cathedral: generates +x happiness whenever a new alliance is made with another player. The level of happiness created is based on your level in civics research, divided by 3, rounded down, eg if you have 4 cathedrals and you have attained Constitution (Level 4), the net gain in happiness which you receive is 16/3 which is equals to 5. *Masjid: generates +x happiness, as long as you control 50% of the map. Note: researching Existentialism abolishes all effects religion has on happiness for Protestant and Orthodox factions. Once it is researched all religious pressures immediately cease.